


A Temporary Solution

by dustandroses



Series: Fair Trade [3]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Character of Color, Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, Other, Rare Pairing, Transgendered Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hole can be a lonely place, but Jaz isn't the only one who's suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2011, Day 10.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Fiona’s trick heads out of the shadowed alcove, and she leans back against the wall as she repairs her makeup. It’s almost five; hopefully that was the last guy for the night. She steps out of the alcove, glancing up at Jaz’ pod as she walks by, pure habit, she knows he’s not there. The guard’s shout of “Cooount!” is a relief. Hopefully Kiki Faye will have some good gossip for her; she could use some entertainment tonight.

***  
Jaz paces the room, one rough, concrete wall after another, broken only by the dented steel door that’s the only way out of the Hole. He misses Fiona; her deep, throaty laugh, the way she winks slyly at him when no one else is looking, the way she licks her lips in anticipation right before she sucks down his cock. Her lips - oh, yeah, he especially misses her lips.

His cock is already hard, so he spits in his hand and starts to stroke. It’s not the same as Fiona’s hand, with her long nails and smooth palms, but it will have to do until he can get her alone. He’s only got two more days in AdSeg, then he’s gonna take Fiona into a storage room and kiss her until she can’t see straight.

***

Fiona curls onto her side, jealous of Kiki Faye’s soft snores. She hasn’t slept well since Jaz landed in the Hole five days ago. She’s not even sure why it makes a difference, it’s not like he shared a pod with her. He’s on the tier above hers; they can’t even see each other when they’re locked in at night.

Knowing he’s not around hurts, though. She misses him fiercely; his deep, gruff voice, his strong arms wrapped around her as they kiss. That’s what she misses the most – his kisses. When he’s in the right mood, his kisses can be so gentle and sweet. She’d never tell him that, of course, but she loves the way he licks his way into her mouth, tangling their tongues together, sucking her tongue into his mouth to play.

Shivering, she runs her fingernails over her panties where her cock lies hidden. If she can’t have Jaz, she’ll just have to rely on her memory. When she gets on her knees he starts to pant, even before she pulls his cock out of his pants. He likes to push his leg between her thighs, giving her something to rub up against, just so he can watch her squirm. He laughs when she squeals, the rough laces of his boots scratching against the silk of her underwear. She puts her pillow between her legs and squeezes her thighs tightly around it as she pumps her hips, biting her lip on her soft moans.

***

Fiona’s got nice tits. They’re small but firm and they fit pretty well in his hands. The nipples crinkle up when he sucks on them, and they feel just like a girl’s. She spends big bucks on the hormones she takes for them, and when he wins big at poker, sometimes he gives her money for them. It’s worth it just to feel them against his chest when she rubs them up against him.

He wonders what it would be like to fuck them. His cock jumps in his fist at that thought and he speeds up his hand, reaching down to squeeze his balls. The thought of pushing his cock through her breasts and exploding all over Fiona’s face makes him come, and he shudders as he imagines the satisfied look on Fiona’s face, licking her lips like a cat to catch all his cream.

***

Fiona’s got her hand locked between her thighs as she rubs her cock against her palm, the silk panties wet with precome. She likes rubbing up against his big, solid thigh when they kiss, tilting her hips to get just the right angle. Every time she meets Jaz in a storage room she has to change her underwear. Her hand moves faster, and she changes the angle of her palm, hips thrusting her cock into her hand. Head thrown back against the rough cotton sheets, Fiona gasps Jaz’ name as she comes.

Stretching, she realizes that was just what she needed. She pulls off her panties and uses them for a quick clean up before tossing them over the edge of the bed. As she rolls over and falls asleep, Fiona murmurs a soft, “Good night, Jaz.”


End file.
